A mezzanine electrical connector with edge coupled differential signal pairs is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/197,434, filed Aug. 25, 2008, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety herein. A right-angle connector with single-ended or edge coupled differential signal pairs is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,442,054, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety herein.
When an electrical connector is designed or actually made, electrical characteristics of the electrical connector (skew, differential or single-ended impedance, crosstalk, etc.) and the physical characteristics of the electrical connector (mating interface dimensions, mounting footprint dimensions, card pitch, etc.) become fixed variables.